Pijamada
by CherryNekoLove
Summary: Craig,Damien y Stan hacen una pijamada en la casa de Craig...Lemmon.


**¡Mi primer Menáge a tròis!¡Wii! A ver que tal le salen los Lemmon a Rebecca...**

**Dedicado a Vic-Pin y a Kitty-Nikki, quise dedicártelo porque me dedicaste un fic, que aparte de estar RE bueno, está súper lindo y pervertido, si no lo leyeron, ¡corran, corran a leerlo! y a Vic-Pin porque le prometí que se lo dedicaría**

**Este será un DamienxCraigxStan... ¡Disfrutadlo!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Será larga la trama…y habrá Lemmon. **

**Así que... Disfruten de mi fic**

* * *

Craig y Stan llevaban 1 año saliendo, pero ya se aburrían, ya que habían hecho todas las poses habidas por haber pero querían experimentar otra cosa, y se lo habían propuesto:_** Un trío.**_

La sola idea los excitaba muchísimo, pero había un problema, uno grande: les faltaba el tercer integrante para su ronda.

¡Oh mierda! ¿¡Como se supone que iban a hacer un trío si les faltaba 1 persona! ¡No existen tríos de 2 personas! ¡Eso no podría llamarse trío!

Así que empezarían a buscar posibles candidatos...

Ellos estaban en este preciso momento en la clase de Historia.

-Oye Stan, ¿Cómo elegiremos a la persona que falta?-

-No lo sé Craig ¿Con Kyle?

-No, Con Kyle no, es tu mejor amigo y no sería justo, porque si no también tendríamos que hacerlo con Tweek,pues sería lo justo.-Dijo Craig.

-Ok con Clyde y Gregory tampoco, tienen pareja.-

-A ver... ¡Ya lo se! Damien-dijo Craig

-¿Damien?-

-Sip, el me contó por Facebook (Si,Craig tiene Facebook ;) ) que hoy vendría a South Park,y sería presa facil,él no tiene pareja-

-¿Cómo presa fácil Craig? Es el anticristo, nos va a quemar vivos y no somos Kenny para revivir al otro día.-

-Jajajajaja Stan, Damien no puede usar sus poderes en la tierra, excepto para manifestar la llegada de Lucifer.-

-¡Craig eres un jodido genio!-celebró Stan.

-Bueno, Señor Marsh y Señor Tucker, como saben todo lo que estoy explicando, ¿Quieren, por favor, pasar al frente y explicar ustedes?- Craig le sacó el dedo.-Señor Tucker ¿me acaba de sacar el dedo medio?-

-No.-se podía detectar una pizca enorme (?) de sarcasmo en la voz de Craig.

-Marsh, Tucker a la oficina del director-

-Oh no ¿Por qué yo?-preguntó Stan

-Por conversar con Tucker-

-Ok- se fueron, Stan iba con la cabeza gacha y Craig con la barbilla en alto, retando a todos en esa aula a que tan solo mirasen mal, y salieron del salón.

Fueron por los pasillos en silencio y cuando llegaron a la oficina se encontraron con…Damien, ¡era la oportunidad perfecta! Después se lo agradecerían a la profesora de historia.

Antes de entrar a la oficina, el azabache de ojos ámbares (Craig) y el pelinegro de ojos zafiro (Stan) fueron a hablar con el otro pelinegro de ojos rojos, quién los miraba curioso y con una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Hola Damien!-Dijeron Stan y Craig a coro, poniendo una cara tierna que les quedaba_ muy _bien a los 2, para su suerte Damien les creyó, y con una sonrisa parecida les respondió.

-Hola Stanley, Hola Craig, ¡Cuánto tiempo! Oye Craig, mi intención no es ofender-se excusó Damien- pero yo te recuerdo más…serio y callado, que saludabas con el dedo medio.

Craig tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sacarle el dedo medio, pero tenía planes en mente y no pensaba cagarlos, oh no, esta vez no.

-Sí, cambié un poco mi actitud, ya que según mis padres debo madurar-Stan le sonrio con complicidad ``Buena excusa Tucker´´.

-Me alegra eso, Craig…-pero Craig lo interrumpió.

-Oye Damien, mis padres se van a New York con mi hermana Sarah (o Ruby, como quieran ustedes) ¿Vendrás a mi casa hoy a las 20:00? También estará Stan, pero quédate a dormir ¿sii?-

-Oh claro que si-Damien sonrió y cerró los ojos feliz- ¿Debo llevar algo?.

-¡No! Ya tenemos tooodo listo con Craig ¿No es así, Craig?-dijo Stan, muy seguro de sus palabras, y señalando con el pulgar a Craig.

-¡Yep! Lo único que tienes que traer tu es un pijama… nada más-le dijo Craig-*Y que sea uno sexy, muy sexy*pensó.

-Entonces…a las 20:00 Hs. Estaré en la puerta de tu casa Craig.-

Ya estaba todo listo, esto no podía ser mejor, parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado.

_**En casa de Craig, 20:30 Hs.**_

Corcholis y Recorcholis…

¿A qué hora iba a llegar Damien?

Stan y Craig tenían todo calculado, cada movimiento, palabra y cosa que iban a hacer o decir, como si supiesen la reacción del oji rojo y sus respuestas, hasta que sonó el timbre.

-¿Está todo listo?-preguntó Craig, despacio.

-Sí, vamos a abrir- le dijo Stan.

Los dos con caras de perrito que rompe nada, abrieron la puerta y lo vieron parado allí,con sus ojos rojos más brillantes de lo común, su cabello despeinado, con una camisa negra y unos jeans azules bien oscuros,que parecían negros y unas converse negras que le daban un aura sexy.

Damien puso cara de incómodo y levantó una ceja, esos 2 llevaban mirándolo 10 minutos…

-Emm…-

-UPS, perdón, Damien, Pasa- le invitó el de ojos ámbar, haciéndose a un lado, dejándole el paso al ojirojo.

Damien entró a la residencia Tucker, notó que todo estaba muy limpio… demasiado limpio y perfumado ¿Tanto cambió Craig? Observó que Stan se le acercaba, Damien era más alto que Stan y Craig, lo cual no sorprendía a nadie… pues Stan y Craig son algo…petizos. Pero eran muy atractivos, eso sí.

-Damien ¿quieres algo para beber?- le preguntó Stan.

-Sí, agua saborizada si tienes o soda-

(**N/A: ¿Ya averiguaron las dobles intenciones de Stan? Porque yo no…**)

-dentro de un minuto te lo llevo, sube a la habitación de Craig, él está allí, segunda puerta a la derecha.

Cuando Damien subió las escaleras, Stan fue hacia la cocina,y cargó 3 vasos con agua saborizada y una bandeja de panecillos,para luego subir las escaleras y llegar a la habitación de Craig y ofrecerles a los chicos comida,Craig estaba sentado en su alfombra,en el suelo, hablando con Damien, mientras que Stan se sentaba en la cama de Craig,justo al lado de Damien.

-me gustaría ser como ustedes, un chico común y corriente,que no tiene que preocuparse por nada excepto por fiestas llenas de alcohol,drogas y sexo- Decía Damien

Mientras Stan no estaba, Craig y Damien hablaban sobre como les había ido durante este tiempo,pero apenas entró Stan y cerró la puerta,le mostró la seña con sus manos,que significaba ''comenzemos''

-Oh,comprendo-dijo Craig suspirando-pero...ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser como nosotros-dijo de una forma que causó escalofríos en Damien,algo raro,pues era el anticristo,ver esos ojos ámbares,entrecerrados de Craig le daban un aspecto gatuno y juguetón a su cara y más con esa sonrisa curvada que había puesto y se puso aún más nervioso cuando Craig ladeó la cabeza,levantando una ceja,manteniendo la misma cara.

-¿C-como ustedes?- preguntó Damien mientras miraba nervioso y con cara de súplica a Stan,para descubrir que le estaba mirando de la misma manera que Craig,ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata al mencionar que quería ser como ellos- ''_Aprendí la lección : Jamás tengas envidia de nadie,o bueno,puedes tenerla pero no se lo digas'' _Pensó Damien

-Si,como nosotros...- Respondió Stan , mirando a Craig y luego asintieron entre los dos,lo cual puso más nervioso a Damien (si es que eso es posible)

Damien negó con la cabeza y corrió hacia la puerta,empujando a Craig y a Stan en el proceso,pero fue agarrado por el cuello de la camisa por Craig y Stan se puso adelante de Damien y cerró con llave la puerta,para luego,tirarlas por la ventana.

-¡Gilipollas de mierda! ¿Ahora como carajos saldremos?- le regañaba Craig a Stan.

Stan no le prestó atención,se puso al lado de Damien, y le lamió la oreja.-Eso no importa,ahora,a divertirse.-

Entre los dos (Stan y Craig) levantaron y pusieron a Damien delicadamente sobre la cama, Craig se colocó encima de Damien,reteniendo sus movimientos y Stan se acercó lentamente al rostro de Damien,y le dió un beso,corto pero lleno de dulzura,en sus se ruborizó completamente y apartó a Stan suavemente, y luego,sensualmente,se desprendió su camisa dejando a la vista su sensual torso y Stan y Craig no pudieron aguantarse más

Saltaron arriba de él y empezaron a llenarlo de besos por todos lados,Damien gozaba de las atenciones que recibía por parte de esos dos y el también empezó a ceder,lentamente y dejarse hacer...

Stan empezó a succionar su tetilla derecha y Craig lo besaba,ahogando los gemidos de Damien

Luego empezaron a cambiar posiciones,quedando Craig abajo y a merced de Stan y Damien.

Stan empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de Craig y Damien le sacaba la remera que llevaba puesta

Luego de muchos besos,palabras y gemidos sexys, Ya estaban desnudos y era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel.

Craig se acostó en su cama y acomodó suavemente a Damien arriba de él,empujando suavemente,pues sabía que Damien era se sentó y abrazó la espalda de Damien,pues Damien le estaba dando la espalda.

-¿Te duele?-Le preguntó Craig a Damien.

-Si...y mucho-le respondió,y en ese preciso instante Stan le plantó un beso,largo y dulce,mientras lo masturbaba.

Mientras Damien estaba siendo besado por Stan le hizo una seña a Craig para que comenzase a moverse,Craig entendió la seña y comenzó a moverse y Damien suprimía gemidos por los labios de Stan... Luego Stan dejó de besarlo y ahora empezó a hacerle sexo oral a Damien.

-Ah...Ah...Ah,¡ah!-Gemía exitado.

En ese momento,los 3 se pusieron en 4 ''patas'' Craig penetraba a Damien y Damien lo hacía con Stan...

-Ah...Ahhhh...aaahh...- gemían los 3

Los 3 sentían que se venían, así que decidieron disfrutar al máximo ese momento.

Cuando se vinieron,Craig salió de Damien y éste hizo lo mismo con Stan.

Apenas cayeron rendidos sobre la cama de 2 plazas de Craig, Damien besó a Craig,un beso francés.Y luego hizo lo mismo con Stan.

_Y desde ese día,todas las semanas hacían ''pijamadas''_

* * *

Lo sé,_ lo sé,_lo sé ** LO SÉ! Re mierdoso mi fic ¿no?** Bueno,espero que les haya gustado,es lo más que pude hacer...perdonadme...


End file.
